Fedetronic/Games
Stuffed 2= Fedetronic is the main mascot of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom that serves as the main antagonist of Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's. Apperance Fedetronic has a white shirt. He also has brown hair and he has blue pants and brown shoes. His sleeves are white. Behavior Fedetronic is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show Stage along with Lucatronic and Jadie. He will then proceed to move to the Kitchen, the Dinner Room, the Main Hall, the Service Corridor, the Office Entrance, CAM 12 and then into your Security Office. The player must quickly shut the door to prevent him from killing you. Failing or neglecting to do so would cause him to jumpscare the player resulting into a game over. Trivia * Fedetronic was designed as a younger "Anime" stylized version of Federico. * Fedetronic is provided with a copy of Frederick's program with his backstory, personality and relationships rewritten. ** He also owns the sadistic personality of Federico. * An odd thing that can happen is that Fedetronic can instantly appear at 12 AM in the left door of your office, just to only dissappear a few seconds later. * Fedetronic represents the angry and deluded side of Fedriz. - Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic= Fedetronic, now nicknamed as Frankentronic, was going to make his second appearance in Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic as the main antagonist of the game, prior to its cancellation. After Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom closed down and Luca took ownerships of the place, Fedetronic was eventually dismanteled and stored inside the Scraps Room/Music Box from Pup's Italian Restaurant. Appearance Coming soon... Behivour Fedetronic is first active from Night 1 and onwards. Much like the player had to do with Jack of the Box in the previous game, they must wind up his broken Music Box in that is located inside the Scraps Room/Music Box in order to prevent him from attacking you. If you don't do this, Fedetronic will make his way throughout other locations of the building to your Security Office and jumpscare the player, resuling into a game over. Trivia *Fedetronic, appart from Lucky and Heleonore, is the only robotic being to feel romantic love towards another one. *Fedetronic was revealed to held a grudge against Lucatronic, to the point that he even stole some of his parts in order to reconstruct himself. **He also appears to despise his creator, Federico, as he mentions him as a "pathetic boy" that became "older, and dumb, and sad". - Episode 2 - The Real End= Cluster Fedetronic Cluster Fedetronic is the unfinished reconstructed version of Fedetronic made out of several animatronic parts scattered around Pup's All You Can Eat. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End, prior to its recent cancellation. NEO Fedetronic After defeating Cluster Fedetronic in the first fight of the Boss Rush, he comes back in his newly builted humanoid form as NEO Fedetronic. He was going to serve as the Final Boss of Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End, prior to its recent cancellation. - }} |-|Stuffed 3= |-|Gallery= Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Version 1 1-2.png|Fedetronic in the title screen. Showstageall.png|Fedetronic with Lucatronic and Jadie on the Show Stage. showstagenojadie.png|Fedetronic with Lucatronic on the Show Stage. showstagenolucatronic.png|Fedetronic with Jadie on the Show Stage. showstagefedetronic.png|Fedetronic alone on the Show Stage. dinnerfedetronic.png|Fedetronic at the Dinner Room. hallfedetronic.png|Fedetronic about to leave the Main Hall. servicehallfedetronic.png|Fedetronic down the Service Corridor. 2ndcorridorfedetronic.png|Fedetronic staring at the camera in the Office Entrance. officewindowfedetronic.png|Fedetronic looking at the player through the window from the office. blindcornerfedetronic.png|Fedetronic staring at the camera of CAM 12. Fedeold1.png|Fedetronic at the left door of the office. fedeoldscare.gif|Fedetronic's jumpscare. Webp.net-gifmaker (53).gif|An outdated jumpscare of Fedetronic that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. fedetronicicon.png|Fedetronic's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. fedetronicplushie.png|Fedetronic's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with his A.I up to Very Hard. Version 2 FEDETS.png|Fedetronic in the title screen. FEDETS1.png FEDETS2.png FEDETS3.png Showstageall-0.png|Fedetronic with Lucatronic and Jadie on the Show Stage. Showstagetwo.png|Fedetronic with Lucatronic on the Show Stage. Showstagetwo1.png|Fedetronic with Jadie on the Show Stage. Showstagefede.png|Fedetronic alone on the Show Stage. fededinneroom.png|Fedetronic at the Dinner Room. fedemainhall.png|Fedetronic standing at the left corner of the Main Hall. fedeservice.png|Fedetronic down the Service Corridor. fedeofficeentrance.png|Fedetronic staring at the camera in the Office Entrance. fedecam12.png|Fedetronic staring at the camera of CAM 12. fedeoffice.png|Fedetronic at the left door of the office. fedetronic scare.gif|Fedetronic's jumpscare. fedetronicicon.png|Fedetronic's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. fedetronicplushie.png|Fedetronic's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with his A.I up to Very Hard. Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic 1-permanent.png|Fedetronic in the title screen. 2.png|Same, but twitching. 3.png|Ditto. 1_temporary.png|An image of the fixed Fedetronic that occasionally appears on the Title Screen. 1-temporary.png|An outdated image of the fixed Fedetronic that occasionally appears on the Title Screen. boxfedetronic.jpg|Fedetronic inside the Music Box at the Scraps Room/Music Box. backentrancefedetronic1.png|Fedetronic down the hallway of the Scraps Room Entrance. backentrancefedetronic.png|Fedetronic down the hallway of the Office Back Entrance. Frankentronic jumpscare.gif|Fedetronic's jumpscare. franknight5.gif|Fedetronic's opening animation in the Night 5 conversation with Flora. Fedetronicposition0016.png|Fedetronic during the Night 5 conversation. frank death.gif|Fedetronic being destroyed by Flora's systems during the Night 5 conversation prologue.png|Fedetronic, Lucatronic, Jack, Frederick and Lucky being dismantled at the Scraps Room in the first cutscene. Night1.png|Fedetronic peeking from the music box at the player at the Scraps Room/Music Box, with Jack during the second cutscene. 5.png|Fedetronic's render for the Extras Menu. Miscellanous As.png|Fedetronic's first preview showing an old render of him. Lo.png|Fedetronic's preview as the new avatar of Fedriz. frank.png|Frankentronic's old model that used the old humanoid endoskeleton. prefinal.png|An unused image of Cluster Fedetronic grabbing his head, supposedly meant to be seen prior to his next scrapped transformation. return.png|A scrapped early concept of Fedetronic as an obscene and grinning head split with one remaining eye, strung up by wires and sheets of metal. This design overall was inspired of Cooler's from Dragon Ball Z. metatronicbody.png|Another scrapped concept of a final form: Metatronic, the "silly" DBZ look-like of Fedetronic. Neo fedetronic by fedetronic-d93cgkt-0.png|Neo Fedetronic's first design. Note that this is a modified version of his Stuffed 2: FNAF counterpart. Neo fedetronic by fedetronic-d93cgkt-1.png|Neo Fedetronic's second design, now shown more withered and burnt. Demise neo fedetronic by fedetronic-d95a22b-0.png|Demise Neo Fedetronic's first design. |-|Audio= Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic The broken Music Box lullaby melody. The song that plays when Fedetronic leaves his Music Box. The scream that Fedetronic makes when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Fedetronic Arc